Fun with Watanuki: It's a Date
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Watanuki and Dômeki go on a date Adult Content


**Fun with Watanuki: It's a Date**

**Summary:** Dômeki and Watanuki go on their first date...well they try to at least.

**Author's Note:** Eel is considered to be an aphrodisiac in Japan. Lots more Dômeki/Watanuki action in this one - more so than the last two because it's about time things started to heat up between the boys! Enjoy! **Sorry** for the slow update! I got sidetracked with my new obsession coughLee/Gaaracough and new manga shame.

**Warning:** If you expecting character development and important stuff like that you will be disappointed. There's just sex, a shameless Watanuki, and my bad humor. I wanted to write something nice but then I got the giggles and it all turned to **crack**. Really. It's all Watanuki's fault and Dômeki's too because he's an enabler. I apologize in advance! I'm so sorry! hides

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns xxxHOLIC

Usually with a day spent in school and then having dealing with the half-drunk half-crazed crazed Yûko-san and laboring incessantly at her shop, Watanuki looked upon 6 o'clock with a mixture of relief and happiness. At 6:00 his work ended and he could go home where he could relax and unwind from his hectic day with a cup of hot tea instead of venting his frustration in unhealthier ways like ripping out his hair. The end of his long day was greatly welcomed by the exhausted Watanuki.

He never saw the end of his day as something to dread. But on this particular day it was another story. As 6 o'clock drew closer Watanuki became more and more anxious. He was a nervous wreck by the time he finished making Yûko dinner.

It was all Dômeki's fault as usual. Watanuki was too busy cursing the archer out of existence to pay any attention to what he was doing. He was using all his mental faculties when he imagined himself kicking the unsmiling boy's butt. He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he ended up mircowaving the pipe fox spirit by mistake, steaming ramen instead of rice, and knocking a bottle of soy sauce all over the front of his apron-things a great and cook like himself **never** did (usually).

Yûko snickered as she leaned against the doorway of the kitchen with lazy ease and grace and watched the irritable boy mop up the stain on his apron with a rag. Her wide grin was a telltale sign that she was thoroughly enjoying every minute of his breakdown. "My, you really are a klutz today, Watanuki-kun," she told him. "More so than usual."

Watanuki glared at her over his shoulder and threatened, "You do want your dinner, right?"

She walked inside her kitchen and took a careful peek inside the bento box that held her dinner. Yûko looked at the unexpected mess Watanuki had made in her kitchen and felt her indomitable spirit crash and burn at the site of her dinner. She shuddered at the thought of actually it whatever it was and quickly covered her nose. "Nope," she muttered, slowly backing away. "Definitely not drunk enough for that."

This was the first time she had ever seen Watanuki's cooking skills fail. And fail they did! She didn't even think monsters would eat whatever he made. Well, they might eat it but it definitely would not stay down for long!

Watanuki fumed, looking as though he wanted to throw a fit. "What! What's wrong with it!"

"Aside from being inedible, everything."

The dark-haired boy glowered and put down the sopping rag before he decided to throw it at his cynical mistress. "Don't be such a baby!" he snapped, picking up a dumpling (is it suppose to be this squishy?) and popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"See, it's good-" Abruptly Watanuki stopped mid-sentence and made a face. He brushed passed the chuckling Yûko-san on his way to the waste bin to noisily spit out the ungodly thing he had concocted. "What is this crap!" He stuck out his tongue, wondering if he would ever get the taste out of his mouth. It tasted like something dead.

Yûko smirked as she fetched a glass of water for the poor boy.

"Shut up, Yûko-san. You were the one who said you wanted Chinese dumplings for dinner," he petulantly pointed out. After slaving away for hours on Yûko stupid dinner, he was not very pleased with her straightforward rejection. "I told you I never made boazi before!"

"Oh, I think there is much more to this disaster than just your inexperience," Yûko replied, looking the boy over with shrewd dark eyes as she handed him the glass which he promptly downed.

"Shut up," Watanuki barked, feeling blood rise to his face, as he checked his watch. His stomach lunged forward. Unfortunately it was nearly time to go. Pulling off his bandanna and wet apron he said, "It's 6 o'clock."

"You're leaving?" Yûko looked up from dumping her dismal dinner into the waste bin. "What about my dinner?"

Watanuki paused at the door, his animated expression now caught between panic and unease. "Sorry," he muttered quickly, ducking his head so she couldn't see the blush rising in his cheeks, "but I don't want to be late."

Now her interest was piqued. Yûko turned her head towards toward him, like a hungry wolf that had caught sight of a baby deer left unattended by its mother. "Late for what?"

The pale boy sighed, lowering his cobalt eyes to the floor. He knew lying was always an alternative but the powerful witch would have noticed. He was never really good at fooling her. So he stood there for a minute, fidgeting nervously without saying anything besides "um". He couldn't lie but he was even less enthused about telling the truth.

"It is a _date_?"

Struggling to find the right thing to say, he fidgeted with the collar of his sodden uniform. It had gotten too tight suddenly. "Kind of," he heard someone, who sounded a lot like himself, reply.

Yûko's face brightened and her grin widened, making her look more predatory than he was comfortable with. "A date with whom?"

Watanuki glared at her again. He **really** didn't want to say. "Dômeki," he finally grumbled low in his throat like he was cursing the indolent archer.

"Dômeki Shizuka?"

"Of course, Dômeki Shizuka," the boy snapped unhappily. "Who else could it be?"

Yûko's wolfish grin didn't falter. In fact she was practically beaming as she hurried across her kitchen to toss her arms around Watanuki and smother him with a fierce bone-shattering embrace despite the fact that he was sopping wet with soy sauce. In a blink of an eye he was surrounded by expensive Chinese silk and musky perfume that made it hard for him to breathe without gagging.

Needless to say Watanuki was a little confused by her enthusiasm. She was even more excited than he was about the date. How was that possible?

"Wait, Yûko-san," he gasped, practically having the air squeezed right out of him, "aren't you mad or something?"

"Why would I be mad?" she asked as she pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Watanuki made a face and tried to wiggle out of her grasp but the tall woman was stronger than he had imaged. "Well…I just thought that since…"

"I knew Dômeki would get you sooner or later!"

"How did you know that?" Watanuki argued.

"It was inevitable, my adorable moron."

"Whatever, Yûko-san. Now let me go. I've got to go home and change before I meet Dômeki. Thanks to you I smell like soy sauce."

"If Dômeki likes soy sauce maybe he can lick it off for you?"

"Arg! Yûko-san, you're the _worst_!" Beet red now, he started struggling even more but her hold was like steel. But there was a minuscule moment when Watanuki saw himself lying, conveniently naked, under the poker-faced boy while he licked the skin on Watanuki's chest before he mentally shook himself awake and told himself he didn't like it. Quickly he shoved the run-away fantasy into the farthest, darkest corner of his mind and tried to get his heartbeat back to normal. Like Dômeki would do something like that. Though he hated to admit it did have some appeal.

"What's wrong, Watanuki-kun? I highly doubt two young teenage boys will settle for a cozy little meal and then call it quits for the night," Yûko teased, winking cheekily down at the boy in her arms. "So what are you boys going to do?"

"We're _just_ having dinner," he muttered fiercely.

Yûko blinked and looked as if she was waiting for him to continue. "That's all?"

"Yes."

"That's a little disappointing, Watanuki."

"Why? Do you want me to tell you that when I see him where going straight to my apartment and fuck!"

Yûko's shameless leer told him she did.

"Get you're mind out of the gutter! We don't fuck," Watanuki raged, now at his wits end and too frustrated to realize that he was saying too much. "We don't do anything. It…it's hard to explain, Yûko-san. I mean I want to and he wants to. It's just that I freeze up and... Arg! Why am I talking about this with you!"

"Aw," Yûko cooed, only to pull Watanuki back against her for another motherly hug while he was still avidly trying to escape. She rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. "My poor baby. I would have figured you guys would have done it by now."

"Shut up!"

"I mean since he saves you all the time I figured you would have put out by now."

Watanuki sputtered for a second. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! I don't pay for Dômeki's service with sex!"

"I didn't think you were such a prude."

Finally Watanuki managed to slip out of her grasp. Glaring at the smirking witch, who was enjoying this far too much, he snapped, "I'm not a prude!"

"So, you're just a tease then?"

"_Yûko-san_!"

"You need to loosen up, Watanuki-kun!" Laughing, she moved over to the refrigerator. "So where is that handsome boyfriend of yours taking you?"

Taken back by the change of subjects, it took a moment for Watanuki to figure out what she was asking. "Some Thai restaurant," he confessed with a grimace, straightening his lopsided glasses. "I don't know it. And he's not my boyfriend! I want to make it perfectly clear that I never wanted to go on a date. He tricked me."

"That's not surprising. You are remarking easy to trick," Yûko hummed softly under her breath as she opened the fridge's door and peered inside, searching around the countless bottles of sake and booze.

"What did you say?"

Smiling, Yûko straightened up and closed the refrigerator's door. "I ask if you could do me one small job before you leave, Watanuki-kun?"

A very reasonable voice inside his head was telling him to run away now. Watanuki knew there was only liquor in the refrigerator so whatever she had planned for him didn't look good. But he knew he couldn't just leave. He had to make it up to Yûko somehow for wrecking her dinner. "What is it?"

Yûko grinned as she held up a container and showed it to him. It was a small plate full of sushi. It looked store-bought - something that made Watanuki distrusted it immediately. "I got this last night," Yûko told him. "Will you try one and see if it's any good? See you ruined my dinner it's the least you could do…"

Yûko-san, queen of the guilt-trip.

"This better not kill me," Watanuki muttered with a heavy sigh before popping off the plastic lid. Randomly he reached for one.

"No. Try the eel."

"Why?"

"I like eel."

He grabbed on between his thumb and forefinger and brought it to his mouth. He chewed carefully and swallowed, half expecting it to be spoilt. He didn't have a high opinion of store-bought sushi. Sushi was always best when made fresh in his opinion so Watanuki was surprised when it actually tasted good. "It's fine, Yûko-san."

"Yay! That's for being such a good guinea pig!"

Though Watanuki lived several blocks away from Yûko's shop he was home in less than 10 minutes. Of course he was out of breath and flustered from running all the way there only to realize desperately that Dômeki would be at his door any minute and he still had to take a shower and find something to wear.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he threw his clothes off, tossing them into a jumbled pile in the corner of his small bathroom, and jumped in the shower. He would _not_ go to dinner smelling like Yûko's foul perfume or soy sauce. Most likely he would have been thrown out immediately. Though the thought of Dômeki licking the sauce off him repeatedly crossed his mind no matter how many times he pushed it away.

"Stupid, Yûko," Watanuki cursed as he ran a soapy sponge down his chest, ignoring the sensitive goose bumps that dotted his flesh. "Stupid soy sauce. Stupid brain!"

When he was out of the shower he looked at his undersized wardrobe in dismay, dressed in only a towel around his waist, and realized he had no idea what was appropriate to wear on a date. He had never been on a date before. He didn't even know if the restaurant was a formal one or not. He hated the idea of going somewhere underdressed. He stood there, mentally lost in the mortifying vision of being the only one underdressed in a sea of 3-piece suits and silk evening dresses. In the end he picked out a dark pair of pants and a nice long-sleeve shirt. He debated whether or not to wear a tie but decided not to since he was feeling far to warm and it would only make him more uncomfortable.

"I better not get sick from that stupid sushi or the boazi," Watanuki complained as he felt his forehead. That would be very bad but he wouldn't admit it to himself because that would mean he was actually looking forward to going out with the stoic archer - which he _so_ wasn't!

Watanuki Kimihiro, the prince of denial.

He sighed, feeling a headache coming on as well. This dating business was tough work and it hadn't even begun yet! What if they didn't have anything to say? What if he got sick at the restaurant?

When he heard knocking at his front door his stomach lurched forward again unpleasantly. Watanuki would have liked nothing better than to run and hide and never open his door. When he realized he was trying to stuff himself inside his closet he told himself that he was not a coward and forced himself out. Running his hands through his messy hair in agitation, Watanuki grabbed his coat and his keys before going to his door and quickly slipping on his shoes.

It felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute. He wondered if Dômeki was as nervous as he was.

"I highly doubt it," Watanuki muttered as he turned the lock. "I bet he doesn't have a nervous bone in his body."

"Oi."

Watanuki glared at the calm and collected Dômeki across the threshold when he opened his front door, on the verge of telling Dômeki he hated him. But before he could get the words out they caught in his throat as he started at Dômeki.

The tall boy didn't look nervous at all. In fact he looked straight-faced and put-together as usual unlike Watanuki who was inches from having a nervous breakdown. Dômeki looked different but good, really good, and all Watanuki could do was gaped at him like an idiot. Dômeki had opted for dark slacks with a sleek, dark blue button-up shirt. Watanuki rarely saw the archer in anything besides his school clothes or his club uniform so of course that was the only reason Watanuki had noted his clothing and its colors. Watanuki swallowed hard, suddenly feeling even warmer as he stared at the archer.

Dômeki stared back at him, a thin eyebrow arched questioningly. "What is it?"

Watanuki couldn't remember what they where talking about anymore or particularly cared. Without thinking, he grabbed the front of Dômeki's shirt and quickly dragged him inside his dark apartment. Not particularly alarmed, Dômeki let himself be manhandled. He was smirking slightly but other than that his expression remained straight.

They both staggered inside and Watanuki quickly pressed Dômeki against the wall of the short corridor before crushing his mouth against his. It wasn't an innocent or shy peck but an urgent open-mouth kiss usually reserved for more intimate moments that left both of them breathless and hungry for more. This time Watanuki was the aggressor, slipping his tongue passed Dômeki's parted lips to stroke and caress, demanding and hard. Watanuki closed his eyes, felt Dômeki warm breath skim across his cheek, as he lapped at the other boy's warm mouth over and over until Dômeki broke away from the lip-lock, flustered and panting.

He gazed down at Watanuki with darkened eyes that were hazy with lust. He was unacquainted to this side of Watanuki but it definitely sparked his interest. He lifted an unsteady finger to rub it against bespectacled boy's lips. "Miss me?"

Watanuki rolled his eyes when he saw the archer's infuriating smirk. "Shut up," he snapped angrily, flushing with embarrassment once his brain caught up and he realized what he just did.

Dômeki shrugged and leaned down for another kiss. This one was quick and over before Watanuki could swat him away. "Should we even go to dinner?" he purred against Watanuki's ear.

"Yes!" Watanuki snapped, frowning as he pushed the other boy off of him. He forced himself to act casually about it like it was an everyday occurrence that he kissed the living daylights out of his boyfriend. "I'm starving."

Still smirking, Dômeki grabbed his hand and pulled him into the empty corridor outside his apartment. Watanuki closed the door behind them, locking it securely before slipping on his coat.

The night had gotten cooler once the sun went down and Watanuki could see his breath come out in faint puffs of white air. He was glad it had gotten so chilly. Walking outside in the brisk air was enough to cool his hormones even if Dômeki was holding his hand. Watanuki wondered what had gotten into him all the way to the restaurant. He usually wasn't so bold. But even though it was unexpected it wasn't unpleasant he had to admit. It felt rather nice.

"How far is the restaurant?" Watanuki asked after a moment, wanting to distract himself from his rousing thoughts. He cleared his throat, his voice sounding too husky for his ears.

"Not far."

"Um…Does your mom know you're out?"

"Yes."

"…And?"

Dômeki looked over at him. "And what?"

Watanuki felt his face heat up with anger. "Can you make a sentence that's longer than two words?"

The archer's lips twitched. It was the closest thing to a smile that Watanuki had ever seen. "Sorry. What where you asking?"

He seethed, scowling at the taller boy. "Does your mom know your out…_with me_?"

"Yes."

Watanuki baulked.

"Of course I had to convince her that you are completely harmless and wouldn't molest me in public."

"What!"

"Kidding," Dômeki replied as he pulled the mortified Watanuki into his arms before he could flee in a panic. "She thinks you're a very nice boy."

"Really?"

"She said you were very pretty."

Watanuki gaped, horrified.

"She also wants you to come over for dinner one night," Dômeki continued.

"No way!" Watanuki argued. "I can't face her after…after she walked in on us! I can't have dinner with her knowing that she thinks I'm the pervert who sexually molested her son!"

"Watanuki, that was weeks ago and my mom likes you," Dômeki replied. He grinned as he ran the back of his hand down Watanuki's rosy check. "Besides I don't mind if you're a little perverted."

Watanuki glared. "That sounds odd coming from the guy who blew me in a school closet," he replied, too pleased that he had something on Dômeki to watch his language. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dômeki shrugged. "I wasn't the one who locked the door."

"Shut up!"

"So, are you coming to my house or what? You haven't met my grandma yet."

Watanuki covered his face with his hands. "I'm going even if you're going to drag me there, right?"

"You're going even if my mom does the dragging."

"Oh, god."

"Well?"

"I guess I'll go," Watanuki grumbled. "But if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you."

Dômeki shrugged. "As usual."

It wasn't long before they got to the little restaurant. The outside looked average. Watanuki could have passed it everyday on his way to school and never noticed it. However the inside was something else. The lighting was dim and the atmosphere heavy but inviting and warm with the murmurs of conversation and the scent of food. It was surprisingly busy too. A young waitress in a green silk dress smiled at them warmly when they entered before showing them to a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water, please," Watanuki murmured, his throat becoming very tight and dry suddenly. Peeling of his coat, he sat down and looked around. It was shadowy, the only light coming from pretty red lanterns on the walls. And though they were some families up front mostly couples occupied the back tables and booths. Insecurity gnawed at his stomach but he didn't have much time to ponder it when Dômeki grabbed his attention when he slid into the booth to sit beside him.

"Sit over on the other side," Watanuki hissed, not amused in the least.

Shrugged of his jacket, Dômeki replied, "No."

"Why not? That's why there's a seat – for you to _sit in_!"

The other boy didn't listen to him so Watanuki was left to silently fumed, stuck between the wall and a stubborn Dômeki. When the waitress came back, she put their drinks in front of them and laid out the silverware, napkins, and menus.

"I'll give you a few minutes to order."

Watanuki took a nervous sip of his water to cool his parched throat and settled back against the high back of the booth. "It's nice," he muttered quietly as the waitress walked away.

"Water usually is."

"The restaurant, you dope," he snapped, kicking Dômeki underneath the table with the side of his shoe.

Dômeki tossed him an exasperated look that said he knew what he meant. "Take a joke."

Watanuki made a face and ignored him.

"Is there anything you want to eat in particular?"

Watanuki shook his head. "Just order for me." Since Dômeki had been there before that was the wisest decision. He didn't want to order anything…odd.

A few minutes later the waitress was back and wrote down their order when Dômeki told her before removing the menus. "Your appetizers will be out shortly." With that she was gone once more.

Watanuki sighed, glancing around again. If the food tasted as good as it smelled then maybe it would be okay. Normally he avoided restaurants like the plague since he never really had a high opinion of them or the food they served.

"You're quiet," Dômeki muttered as he sipped his tea.

Watanuki snorted. "I'm just hoping the food turns out to be good."

The waitress returned once more to place a plate of spring rolls on the table before them as well as two individual plates and a bowl of dipping sauce. Watanuki wondered momentarily if she was getting dizzy walking to and fro from their table. He looked at the small rolls she left with some reservations but Dômeki quickly picked one up and dipped it into the light brown sauce. Carefully he held it out to Watanuki. Needless to say he wasn't tickled.

"You're crazy," Watanuki told him, blushing. "You're _not_ feeding me."

"No one is looking," Dômeki replied stoically. It wasn't true but Watanuki didn't need to know that.

Butterflies fluttered wildly in Watanuki's stomach as his stringent resistance slowly caved in. Whatever Dômeki was holding really looked good and he hadn't eaten since lunch. Frowning, he leaned forward and carefully bit of a piece of the roll. Chewing on it thoughtfully, he found out that it was unexpectedly good and that the sauce almost tasted like peanuts. He hummed in delight, thoroughly surprised, and swallowed. Then before he could stop him Dômeki leaned down and licked a droplet of sauce from Watanuki's chin with his tongue. Watanuki gasped, completely frozen, but Dômeki was pulling away from him, as if something had happened.

"Jerk," Watanuki grumbled halfheartedly, feeling warmth spread throughout his body.

They finished the rolls in silence. Watanuki settled back again once the empty plates and bowl were taken away. The good food and the heavy atmosphere were making him drowsy but Dômeki was making it nearly impossible to relax. He kept on brushing his thigh against his underneath the table and moving closer and closer until they were sitting mere inches from each other. But Watanuki reasoned that no one was paying any attention to them and it wasn't unpleasant what Dômeki was doing. In fact it was rather nice and it made Watanuki want a little more.

Smiling, Watanuki leaned over a pressed his mouth against the sensitive spot underneath Dômeki's ear. Well, if Dômeki wanted to sit by him and feed him it was good to pay him back. He knew Dômeki was ticklish there and he fully intended to exploit that weakness as he nuzzled the skin with his lips and the tip of his tongue. He heard Dômeki's sharp intake of breath and felt the ever-so-slight shiver that shook his tense body. Liking the reaction he was getting from the quiet boy, Watanuki parted his lips and sucked Dômeki's earlobe gently. Dômeki made a low sound deep in his throat. Watanuki smiled against his flesh, knowing that he was hidden from view by the Dômeki's larger body and the shadows.

As he nuzzled Dômeki's neck, he let his hands graze his body, knowing there wasn't much Dômeki could do to stop him without attracting unwanted attention from the other patrons so he was completely vulnerable and at Watanuki's mercy. He ran a hand across Dômeki's broad back, loving the feeling of the tense muscles quivering underneath his fingertips, while his other hand settled on his chest, stroking downwards causing Dômeki to shifted in his seat.

Watanuki hummed softly against Dômeki's ear as his hand disappeared underneath the table and dropped into his lap, starling the unsuspecting archer. He jerked in surprise and tried to stop Watanuki but his unvoiced protests didn't last very long as Watanuki started to stroke him through the fabric of his pants and then all thoughts fled from his brain. Then Dômeki didn't have the strength or the sense to tell him to stop.

He clenched his teeth together as he felt himself harden despite all the warning bells going off in his head. It was stupid but he couldn't seem to get himself to stop Watanuki. Completely helpless and aroused as hell he let Watanuki jerk him off underneath the table.

Dômeki bite his lower lip, struggling to keep quiet as his throat began to burn and tighten. Too distracted to hear the sound of his zipper being undone until it was too late, he jumped a second time when he felt Watanuki's hand slip inside his too-tight pants and wrap around him. He groaned softly then, enjoying the touch far too much, before he came to his senses. He gripped Watanuki's hand and quickly pushed him away so he could carefully zipping himself back up.

Watanuki looked at Dômeki, breathless and agitated despite all his insouciance, as he muttered something about going to the bathroom. He gracefully slipping out of the booth and Watanuki watched him leave. He settled back down against the seat once more, taking a deep breath to calm himself and the growing arousal between his legs. He waited a couple a seconds before getting up and following Dômeki.

He found the restroom easily and snuck inside. It was large and clean, all white with tiled floors. The walls of the stalls were floor-to-ceiling with heavy doors, offering total privacy. Luckily the restroom was empty for now. As furtively as possible Watanuki walked down the short aisle of stalls and only saw one closed door at the far end.

He grasped the handle on the door and turned it. To his surprise it wasn't locked. He wanted to laugh, knowing Dômeki probably had other things on his mind than locks at the moment. He opened the door just wide enough for him to slip inside and quickly closed it behind him. It was a tight fit since the stalls weren't designed to fit two people but Watanuki didn't care. They had been in tighter places before.

Hearing the door shut behind him, Dômeki looked over his shoulder. The look he gave Watanuki was a mix between excitement and utter exasperation, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to throw the shorter boy out or keep him inside.

"Thought you might want some help," Watanuki murmured as he crept up behind Dômeki. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's slim waist, his hands slipping downwards. The taller boy groaned, his dark amber eyes drifting shut automatically, as Watanuki fisted his cock in his hands and started to stroke. Replaced now, Dômeki's hands fell to the wayside. Since they had more privacy than before their breathy moans and sighs of pleasure were uninhibited though Watanuki wondered momentarily just how soundproof the stall really somewhere in the back on his mind.

He kissed Dômeki's neck as he stepped closer to press himself against his back. The other boy groaned low in his throat, his lean back arching as Watanuki continued to touch him. Dômeki felt his resolute control snap and he grabbed Watanuki's hands and turned his head, his hand reaching up to grab Watanuki's chin.

Watanuki gasped in surprise, and Dômeki took advantage of the situation to kiss him. His moan was breathy and frantic as he felt Dômeki's tongue slip inside his hot mouth graze his hungrily. Watanuki could only lean against him for support since his hands were too busy to help. Dômeki moaned into his mouth as he started to pump the hard length faster. Watanuki was too addicted to the sounds Dômeki made to slow down and soon the archer was thrusting into his hand.

It wasn't long before he came with a shudder and Watanuki felt something wet and warm cover his hand. Feeling drained and boneless, Dômeki collapsed against Watanuki, breathing hard as his body shivered from the aftermath of his orgasm. Watanuki kissed the dark head that had fallen to his shoulder, smirking softly as the normally unruffled Dômeki composed himself. Then Dômeki straightened up and was pulling away from him quickly, still a little out of breath and flustered. He hastily straightened his clothes as Watanuki watched.

"You're apartment," Dômeki muttered, grabbing Watanuki by the hand and pulling him out of the stall. The urgency in his voice was enough to twist Watanuki's stomach into knots. "Now."

Though it was clear that the archer wanted to leave then and there, Watanuki thought it was best if he cleaned his hands first before exiting the restroom. "And what about dinner?" he asked, letting the hot water run over his hands.

The look he got was pure exasperation like dinner should have been the last thing on his mind right then. Dômeki just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. By the time they got back to their table, the waitress was setting all their ordered food out for them.

"Actually, can we get it to go?" Dômeki ask quickly.

"Oh," the girl started, taken back. "Sure."

They waited at the front of the restaurant for their food. When it was presented to them in a plastic bag, Dômeki snatched it from the bewildered waitress with a nod of thanks and Watanuki paid for it and apologize. The walk back to his apartment was surprisingly quick and passed in a blur. When he unlocked his door, his hands where shaking.

Trying to keep himself from knocking the door open instead, he opened it and stepped inside his small apartment, sipping off his shoes in the darkness. "Why don't you put the food…"

He wanted Dômeki to put the food in his kitchen, but the other boy thought it was just as good dropping it there by the entrance. Before Watanuki could yell at him, he was pulled up against Dômeki and thoroughly kissed. Laughter tickled his throat as Dômeki shut the door with his foot.

"You're awful," Dômeki murmured against his swollen lips.

Watanuki grinned. "I couldn't help myself."

Dômeki snorted. "Where?"

He blushed, suddenly thankful that he had not turned on the lights. "Follow me," he muttered, grabbing Dômeki's hand and guided him further inside. The only light drifted in from the large window on the opposite end of the small square room from the streetlights. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the soft light, Watanuki spotted his futon folded in the corner. For the first time he was glad that he hadn't had time to put it away completely that morning.

"Here." He stopped walking and turned around to face Dômeki. With shaky fingers he started to unbutton the other boy's shirt. He almost stopped breathing when Dômeki leaned forward and kissed his neck. Shivering, his hands clutched the material and bit his lower lip, totally forgetting that he was trying to get Dômeki naked as quickly as possible.

His eyes drifted shut as he leaned in head to the side, unconsciously offering more skin for Dômeki to nuzzle. He felt hands on his chest and nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons. In a flash his shirt was off and tossed to the side. Watanuki moaned softly at he felt Dômeki's calloused hands settled on his chest, stroking and feeling the soft skin. They had never actually gone this far before. He froze like always. For the first time it hit him that they might have sex that night for the first time. Ever. Watanuki's mind flat-lined.

Of course the stone faced sex education teachers at school told them oral sex and hand-jobs (they really didn't put it that crudely) counted as real sex too but somehow what Watanuki really wanted to do seem a little more different and complicated and slightly intimidating. It was too soon to tell if that idea excited him or scared him shitless but Dômeki's hands on him felt very good and Dômeki's mouth against his neck felt even better.

Watanuki closed his eyes, enjoying being stroked and fondled. If wasn't long before Dômeki realized he wasn't participating much and pulled back to look at Watanuki, looking both concerned and exasperated.

"What's wrong?"

Watanuki blinked and shook himself out of his daze. Dômeki's soft husky voice was enough to wake a dead person. Watanuki didn't stand a chance against it. If Dômeki had asked him to wear a dress to school on Monday Watanuki would have done it, no questions asked.

"It's nothing," Watanuki muttered after a moment, too preoccupied by his bizarre thoughts. Absentmindedly, his fingers started to play with the buttons on Dômeki's skirt. "It's just…nice."

Dômeki nodded slowly, looking as if he was treading on very thin ice. He decided his next words very carefully. He didn't want to say anything that would throw Watanuki into a defensive mode or put up the brick wall that he usually constructed around himself when his brain realized what they were doing and freak out.

Dômeki had waited long enough; too long since Watanuki was both skittish and in denial about the whole sex thing, especially with gay sex. Especially gay sex with Dômeki.

But he told himself that he could wait if Watanuki didn't want to do anything. He had been waiting for a year now. What was another week…or year? Even if they were 80 by the time Watanuki felt comfortable enough to have sex, Dômeki just hoped his goods were…well still good and functional.

Dômeki let his fingertips stroke Watanuki's slender arms up and down, barely touching the smooth skin but enough to stimulate the sensitive nerves there. "Nice is good," he murmured. He wondered how Watanuki could shameless jerk him off in a restaurant bathroom and then suddenly become shy then thing went farther. He didn't understand how Watanuki's brain and probably never would. But that was Watanuki for you. He was totally unpredictable.

Numbly Watanuki nodded in agreement, goose bumps rising in the wake of Dômeki's fingers. He started to unbutton Dômeki's shirt again, albeit a little slowly, but it was a start Dômeki figured. He stepped closer to the boy and lowered his mouth until he was nuzzling the hypersensitive skin below his ear. Watanuki let out a faint sigh, unconsciously silting his head to one side. Finally Dômeki's shirt was undone and Watanuki impatiently slipped his hands inside to run his fingertips across the heated skin.

Dômeki decided to try his luck then and there and throw caution to the wind. But how could he ask his boyfriend if he could fuck him? Just the thought made Dômeki blush (thank god it was dark). He wasn't raised to use such coarse language but he couldn't think of a more polite version either. Make-love? That made his stomach turn inside out from nervousness. Lovemaking was a word reserved for sentimental girls and romantic movies.

Unaware of his boyfriend's mental debate, Watanuki was stripping him of his shirt and threw it aside. In the faint moonlight, he could just barely make out the fine lines of Dômeki's sinewy physique so Watanuki had to rely heavily on his hands (not that he minded much). Dômeki had a great body. He was a regular Japanese Adonis. Just feeling the hot skin and hard muscles beneath his greedy hands made Watanuki forget his insecurities. He stepped closer and kissed Dômeki's collarbone, a tempting place that had caught his attention. Eagerly he trailed his lips up and down Dômeki's throat, tasting and licking the skin whenever the mood struck him.

Watanuki's hands dropped to his waistline and started to unbutton and unzip anything and everything that kept him from a totally naked Dômeki.

"Come on," Watanuki murmured impatiently, aware that Dômeki was now the immobile one, "hurry up and fuck me!"

That seemed to do the trick. Instantly Dômeki was out of whatever funk he was in and realized (much to Watanuki's amusement) that he was now naked though he really didn't seem to mind. He smirked before pulling Watanuki into a deep kiss.

"Sometimes I think you are only interested in my body," he murmured teasingly against Watanuki's mouth. His hands were on the shorter boy's hips and slowly guiding him backwards toward the unmade futon.

Watanuki snorted. "Of course. I don't think you have much in the brains department."

Dômeki took the harmless barb with trained ease as Watanuki sat down on the futon. He followed suit, moving with confidence and ease despite his state of undress. With Watanuki watching him with such lust and admiration in his eyes why should he be ashamed? He carefully removed the other boy's delicate glasses and sat them on a nearby table, most likely the safest place for them at the moment. Watanuki blinked owlishly for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the sudden fuzziness of everything, and gave a small yelp of surprise when he was pushed down against the mattress, Dômeki's mouth firmly against him.

His soft laughter quickly changed into moans as one of Dômeki's hands moved down his body to cup his erection through the fabric of his pants. Instinctively, Watanuki's back arched, grinding his hard-on against Dômeki, while his toes curled with the pleasure. His breath caught in his throat. He wasn't as embarrassed as he thought he would be when the archer started to remove his pants and underwear, sliding them quickly down his slender legs. It was, however, embarrassing when Dômeki sat back on his heels and started at him, his eyes sweeping over Watanuki's sprawling body. Watanuki felt his face heat up and he fidgeted self-consciously.

"Stop that," he snapped, half tempted to cover himself with the blanket. Unfortunately it was a little out a reach. "Stop looking and _do something_!" Watanuki thought he was going out of his mind. He was aroused and suddenly Dômeki had turned into a voyeur. It wasn't fair.

He stopped complaining when he felt a hand wrap around his cock and slowly pump him. That was more like it. In the back of his mind he knew he looked a little ridiculous-hips gyrating as if they had a mind of their own, head thrown back and eyes closed. But he didn't care. Just as long as Dômeki kept down what he was doing.

It was only after a couple of moment before Watanuki realized that he was being talked to.

"Huh?"

Though it was hard to see, Watanuki could hear the laughter in Dômeki's voice. "I asked if you have any type of lubricant."

It was unsurprisingly hard to form an answer while being jerked off. "Uh…"

After a few more merciless strokes, faster and harder this time, an idea finally came to Watanuki. "Bathroom!"

And just like that Dômeki left him. As the blood slowly stopped rushing in his ears, Watanuki raised himself until he was resting on his elbows and glanced towards his bathroom. The light was turned on and hear could hear Dômeki puttering around in there, opening and closing cabinet doors with increasing frustration. Watanuki smirked. It was nice to see that the usual stoic Dômeki just as frustrated and horny as he was. Then the light was out and Dômeki came back.

Watanuki blinked in surprise. He really didn't think he had any. "What did you find?"

"First aid ointment."

"First aid-No way!"

"It doesn't say anything about not being used internally," Dômeki told him in an infuriatingly logical voice.

Watanuki glowered in Dômeki's general direction. They might have to use that since there was no way in hell he was going out now to buy lubricant and risk the chance of getting suspicious or dirty glances from the clerk at the convenience store. He sighed and held out his hand. "Give it here."

"Why?"

Watanuki's brain froze. It was so obvious why did Dômeki need to ask? "So…I can prepare you?"

Once when he had cleaned Yûko's bedroom he found a box full of romance novels hidden in her closet. Though he was slightly embarrassed he really wasn't surprised. Yûko was a woman and woman tended to like mushy (albeit trashy) romance novels. But on further investigation he realized it was really manga. Yaoi manga at that. He stood there, gaping like an idiot, until Yûko caught him. Though it was a disturbing experience it was even more disturbing to hear Maru and Moro sing in their sweet voices 'Mistress in a fag hag'. Though he couldn't deny that what he saw interested him a little.

After that he snuck one copy home and read it. Although it was horrible and the characters where idiotic and the language too cheesy for his liking but it did enlighten the innocent boy about sex. A lot. He read that it was usually (if not always) the seme that prepared the blushing, feminine uke. Though he could not picture Dômeki blushing or feminine, Watanuki decided he wouldn't be one either.

"No."

"No?" Watanuki sputtered. He's reasoning made perfect sense! "Why?"

"Because I'm not a bottom."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm bigger than you."

"So?"

"You nag like a woman."

"I do not!"

"You enjoy cooking and clean Yûko's house in an apron."

Watanuki felt himself blush. "Only because I don't want to get my uniform dirty!"

"See? I win."

"That was so sexist! And this isn't a competition, you moron!" Watanuki seethed. "I know! Rock-paper-scissors!"

"What?"

"Whoever wins gets to be top!" Why hadn't he thought if this before? It was genius!

"…fine."

Watanuki quickly sat up and made a fist. "One the count of three. One…two…three!" He kept his fist a fist. "Rock! What did you get?"

"Black hole."

In a blink of an eye, Watanuki was flat on his back with Dômeki lying on top of him. "Bastard!" he wheezed. "You cheated!"

"You said nothing about sticking to rock, paper, or scissors."

"It was implied!"

He felt Dômeki lower his face to his neck and start to place little kissed there. Suddenly all the hot air left Watanuki and he wondered why they were fighting about this at all. If Dômeki was going to do all the work and he ended up feeling this good, why should he bother? He sighed softly. He was getting the better end of the deal after all.

"You're easy to please all of a sudden," Dômeki purred softly into his ear causing him to shudder.

Watanuki didn't try to deny that. He laid there, eyes closed and basking in the sensations Dômeki was causing. After a moment he felt Dômeki's hands leave his body. Then he heard the tube of ointment's cap pop off and suddenly the haze in his mind left too as nervousness took over. He must have tensed because Dômeki was kissing him softly, to softly that Watanuki felt that he heart would melt any minute.

"Relax," Dômeki whispered against his lips. "I'll go slow."

Watanuki couldn't stop his heavy sigh. "Okay."

He jumped a little when he felt a hand settle on his stomach before he forced himself to calm down. As it slid downwards, Watanuki settled his head against his pillow and firmly kept his eyes closed. He was pleasantly surprised when the hand wrapped around him once more and pumped him until he was fully aroused again. Obviously that was to keep his mind from the other hand that had moved between his legs. It worked until Watanuki felt lubricated fingers that stroked his entrance.

Watanuki bit his lower lip, instincts telling him to flinch from the unfamiliar touch. But Dômeki was gentle, the tip of his finger probing only a little. It felt strange but not entirely unpleasant. After a moment Watanuki spread his legs a little to accommodate him a little. Dômeki waited until he was comfortable with that until he pushing a finger inside. A sound between a whimper and a moan burned his Watanuki throat as his hands fisted in the sheet.

"Okay?"

He nodded quickly. Dômeki's voice had once again turned deep and husky and it made Watanuki's inside's shudder. "Just a little odd," he panted. "Keep going."

He felt the finger move in and out of the tight ring of muscles slowly. After another minute and second lubricated finger was added. The odd sensation mounted as well as the resistance Dômeki felt there. Moving his fingers back and forth like scissors, he carefully stretched the tight area. Seeing Watanuki's body tense up again, Dômeki braced his weight on one hand and lend over the boy to kiss his chest. He made soft sounds of surprise but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his slender legs around Dômeki's waist.

Realizing that Watanuki's neck and shoulders were sensitive spots, Dômeki stored that information for later use and slowly pushed another finger inside him until it was fully embedded. Dômeki tried to keep his control but the sounds Watanuki was making, the way he writhed under him, and his own imagination were making it quite difficult. He was more than ready to take Watanuki but that would only cause pain and discomfort for the other boy. He started to count backwards from 100 as he thoroughly prepared him. When and only when he reached 1 and Watanuki was okay, then things would proceed.

Dômeki thought that was the longest time he spent counting in his life. When he reached twenty, he felt Watanuki tug at his hair and move impatiently against his fingers but Dômeki had made a promise to himself to continued to one. Finally he removed his fingers and sat back on his heels, reaching for the ointment. Hands on his wrist stopped him.

"Let me," Watanuki purred, taking the tube and squeezing a large amount of the greasy salve onto his fingers, warming it first, before applying it to Dômeki's arousal in slow and steady strokes. A low groan escaped his lips but he didn't care. What Watanuki was doing to his body should have been illegal. He grabbed Watanuki's hands, pulling them away before he climaxed then and there, and pressed him back onto the futon. Kneeling between Watanuki's legs, he lend forward a little, one hand guiding his erection to the ring of muscles while the other one held his weight near Watanuki's shoulder.

Carefully Dômeki pressed the head of his erection inside, pausing to allow Watanuki time to adjust to him. Beneath him, Watanuki moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Dômeki's waist again, his toes curling and uncurling. Watanuki arched his hips against him and Dômeki trusted until the remainder of the tip was inside. He stopped moving when he heard Watanuki sharp intake of breath though it was a pain to hold his position for so long. He ground his teeth, feeling sweet moisten his forehead, and tried to keep from plunging into the tight heat.

A hand on his cheek broke his concentration. Watanuki rose up until he brushed his mouth against Dômeki's. "You can put a little more weight on me. I won't break, you know."

Grateful for the change, Dômeki lowered himself until he was lying almost of top of Watanuki. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Watanuki kissed him again. "Keep going. I'm okay," he muttered when the kiss ended.

That was all the encouragement Dômeki needed. He push further inch by inch until he his entire length was in. When Watanuki tensed, he stopped until he was told to continue.

It was a slow process but the result was very rewarding. The pressure he felt gripping his erection was amazing but seeing Watanuki arch against him when he brushed against his prostate, the breathless moan that filled Dômeki's ears, was even better. Slowly he started to pull out, but not enough to fully leave his body, and thrust back. Watanuki's hips rose up against his immediately. Soon a rhythm was established and their bodies moved in unison together. It was amazing.

Dômeki didn't even mind the short nails digging into the skin on his shoulders. It was the price he'd willingly pay to hear all Watanuki's sexy little whimpers and feel his hot body beneath his.

Knowing that he wouldn't last long, Dômeki reached down and pumped Watanuki's cock with his free hand. After that Watanuki quickly came, shuddering against him before limply falling back against the futon. After a couple more thrust, Dômeki's climaxed too. All his strength suddenly gone, he collapsed against Watanuki, panting and boneless. The other boy gave a tired laugh and held him close. Dômeki shuddered when he felt sluggish fingers bury themselves in his hair.

"Damn," he managed to mutter against Watanuki's throat, his body slowly recuperating.

"That sums it up nicely," Watanuki replied. Eyes closed, he ran his fingers through Dômeki's hair absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of the other boy lying on top of him. Other than trying to ignore the sticky semen slowly cooling between their bodies, he felt great.

Suddenly Dômeki shifted and Watanuki felt like pouting. When he opened his eyes, the archer was staring down at him, his shin resting against his palm as he smirked down at him, totally smug. Watanuki felt himself smiling back automatically, too tired to take offense, before Dômeki lowered his face to his to kiss him softly.

"So, how was it?"

Watanuki said the first thing that popped inside his mind. "I'm really glad I lost."

Dômeki chuckled and kissed him again. The sound of Watanuki's stomach rumbling made them both paused. Watanuki flushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten since lunch-no wait. Yûko made eat some eel sushi since I ruined her dinner."

Dômeki froze. "Eel?"

"Yeah. It was store-bought too," Watanuki replied. He said itas though it had been a crime against nature.

"Eel's considered an aphrodisiac, you know."

Watanuki gaped at him, his mouth and eyes wide like a fish out of out. Maybe that was why he was feeling weird all night. "That…_bitch_!"

Yûko-san, the queen of alternative motives.

Laughing, Dômeki rolled off Watanuki and said, "I'll get the food."

Gathering his strength, Dômeki climbed to his feet and retrieved the bag of lukewarm Thai from the entryway. Watanuki turned on a nearby lamp, muttering something about washing the futon before going to bed under his breath. The tousled-haired boy put on his glasses and covered himself the messy sheet from the waist down. Dômeki sat next to him, not really caring that he was still in the buff, and opened the bag. Watanuki felt his face heat up. Feeling Dômeki's body against his was completely different from see it in focus.

"You'll have to shower before you leave," he muttered.

Dômeki paused and looked over at Watanuki. The other boy his eyes and smirked. "Or you'll have to shower after you call your mom and tell her your spending the night with me."

Dômeki nodded and handed him a plastic container of noodle. "That sounds better."

Watanuki suddenly frowned and squirmed in his seat. Dômeki shot him a questioning look.

"What?"

"We're buying condoms next time."

The End XD

**Author's Note**: (I'm very chatty today) The next addition with be called 'Sharing in not Caring' with both Watanuki/Yûko (hints) and Dômeki/Watanuki. Or maybe I'll just squeeze in a steamy Watanuki/Yûko story before that. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
